Happy Birthday
by ElusiveExile
Summary: It's Fin's birthday, and his daughters and wife want to make it special for him.


"Ahhh! Mommy!" The little five year old girl yelled as her twin sister threw another clump of flour at her.

Melinda turned around from her task of cracking eggs into a bowl. "Rayna Tutuola, stop that this instant! Now apologize to your sister." She scolded her daughter before turning to Malia and wiping the flour from her face and hair.

The little girl looked down, her big brown eyes filling with unshed tears. "I'm sorry Malia." She whispered through her soft crying.

Malia moved away from her mother, walking to her sister. She embraced Rayna. "It's okay, Ray." She comforted.

Melinda smiled as she watched her daughters. She gently laid her hand over her still flat belly. She wondered if they would be happy about the new baby. A few days ago, Melinda had found out she was pregnant again. She had gone to the doctor to get a regular check-up, and that's when the doctor told her the fantastic news. "Come on girls, don't you want to finish the cake before daddy gets home?" The two girls nodded eagerly, scrambling to help their mother.

Forty minutes later, Melinda pulled the cake from the oven and set it down on the island. Rayna and Malia took the initiative in decorating the yellow cake, covering it with flowers and hearts made of icing. It was 8:30 when they finished, and Fin would be home any minute. She looked around the kitchen; it was a complete mess and Malia and Rayna were both covered in pink and purple frosting. She went to the sink and wet a washcloth before going to clean up her daughters and their mess.

The front door opened and then slammed closed. "Daddy!" The girls yelled, running to their father and jumping on him. Fin laughed as he hugged them back. "C'mon, we made you a birthday present!" Malia shouted gleefully, pulling Fin into the kitchen with Rayna close behind.

When they made it to the kitchen, Fin was greeted with the sight of his beautiful wife leaning against the island with a pink and purple icing covered cake next to her.

"Happy Birthday, honey." Melinda said walking towards Fin, pecking his lips softly.

"So you girls made this for me?" He asked looking at the cake.

"Well duh daddy, it's your birthday." Rayna stated placing her hands on her hips.

Fin laughed at his daughters actions. "I swear Mel, she has your attitude."

Melinda in turn stuck her tongue out at him before walking to the cabinets to get out some plates and forks. She cut the cake and gave them all a slice. Rayna and Malia immediately began to eat their cake.

"Daddy, eat your cake!" Malia shouted at him.

"Oh I plan to." He said, throwing a glance at Melinda before pulling her by her waist onto his lap.

Melinda caught onto the sexual innuendo. "Oh really?" She questioned, a seductive smile grazing her lips.

"Yes and I plan on thoroughly enjoying it." He whispered in her ear, placing a soft on the nape of her neck.

Malia and Rayna had been eating their cake, completely oblivious to their parents flirting. They finished eating the cake, and Fin had gone to tuck his daughters into bed. Melinda quickly ran into their bedroom slipping into a lacey white silk nightgown and grabbing an envelope form the dresser. When she came out, Fin was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hmm why are you so sexy?" Fin asked catching a glimpse of his wife of eight years.

She smiled at him, taking a seat on his lap again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him. She sighed in contentment before remembering the envelope. She handed it to him. "It's your present." She clarified seeing the confused look on his face.

He opened the envelope, seeing a card and a picture in it. He took out the card and read it before looking at the picture. A look of shock and happiness crossed his face. "You're pregnant Mel?"

She smiled, nodding her head. He suddenly pulled her lips down to his, kissing her. He licked her lips, begging for entrance. She obliged, moaning as his tongue slipped into the moist heat of her mouth. He pulled back, when oxygen became needed. "I love you, Fin." She whispered her forehead resting against his.

"I love you too, Mel." He said before switching their position on the couch to where Melinda was lying on the couch and he hovered above her. "Now I think I'm going to enjoy that cake." He spoke softly, kissing her lips again.

**AN: This was just a random idea that I had. Sooo umm review? Please!**

**-Payton :) **


End file.
